


Disobedience gets you everywhere

by wannabewriter



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Blood, F/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, no seriously, not joking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-19 00:08:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9408710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wannabewriter/pseuds/wannabewriter
Summary: Disrespecting the Commander is more than just an "oops"





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a friend who has a deep obsession with Jack. Enjoy!

You didn't even have time to close the door before you were pinned against the wall, arms unmoving as he held them above your head. Your jaw ached slightly as the sudden attack had knocked it against the wall.  
  
“What the fuck happened today, cadet?” Jacks voice growled from behind you, his grip tightening on your wrists. You furrowed your eyebrows in confusion, it had been a long time since you were a cadet.  
  
“Jack, what do you mean cadet?” You asked, voice muffled by the wall.  
  
“Your actions today are what I'd expect from a cadet, not a senior ranking agent of Overwatch.” He spat before violently shoving you onto your bed. The sound of the door being closed and locked barely registered as he arrived at the side of the bed before you could move and quickly tied your arms to the top of the headboard, your back arching slightly so you could reach it. Clearly he had been preparing for your arrival back to you quarters for some time.

 

You tried to look over your shoulder to see what was happening but his hand forced you face back into the pillows. You felt a thin line of cold on the back of your neck, and until he pressed it in further you were left wondering what it was. “Tell me the safeword.” he snarled, the blade threatening to break your skin. You choked back the lump in your throat as you answered, “Mango.” Your voice is barely above a whisper but he seems satisfied.  
  
The blade cut through your top, the tip never leaving your skin as it traveled down your spine, destroying your uniform. He pulled on it and the rest that was holding on to you ripped as you lost your top. Two quick slashes later and your pants were also removed. You glumly thought how you just bought your pants a week ago and now you're going to have to buy more.

 

Your thoughts return to the predicament at hand as he carefully removed your underwear, oh so slowly. Your breath caught as your ass was exposed to the fresh air of your room, and you became aware of just how much what was happening to you was turning you on. As he saw the damp patch made by your desire on your underwear he tutted softly. “Well, that's a plus three, you dirty fucking whore.”  
  
Your brows furrowed again in confusion as he moved off somewhere behind you. You heard the rustle of clothes falling to the ground and you bight your lip in anticipation. You had no time to even register aby sounds before a searing pain flared across your exposed backside. Tears sprung to your eyes quicker than the welts from the belt appeared. “Count.” He commanded, the belt sliding over your ass as he readied it for the next strike.  
  
“O... One.” You replied shakily, admonishing yourself thinking you were going to get away lightly. Although it wasn't often that Jack got like this, you loved every moment of it, the harshness, borderline brutality of the super soldier turned you on more than you'd admit, at least more than you'd admit to anyone outside that room.  
  
A second strike, exactly where the the first was, caused you to choke out a sob, the pain causing white spots in your vision. Taking several deep breaths before remembering the command you manage to get out a breathy “Two” before focusing on your breathing once again in an attempt to lessen the pain.  
  
Three more strikes followed in quick succession, no time to count between them, all as hard as the last. One above the first two strike, one below, and one at the crease where you ass met your thighs, each was struck with careful precision. Now openly crying you continued the count, your voice a whine from the pain. He chuckled slightly and a light finger traced the painful welts he had caused “You're not going to be sitting down for a while, hopefully a good reminder not to disrespect the commander in front of the new recruits.”  
  
That was the only break you got for a while, as the belt came down time and time again across your ass and thighs, momentary pauses so you could continue your count. Your eyes were tightly shut as tears freely ran down your face, and whilst your mind was black and red, somehow your mouth kept up with the count. Finally at 20 he stopped again, as you felt the thin trickles of blood over you ass, hips and thighs, as well as an ever growing burning in your belly.  
  
“This was going to be your original punishment, but if I recall you have another three to go.” He commented, the sadistic grin he was wearing being able to be heard in his voice. You shudder at the thought of even just three more, the safeword lingering on the tip of your tongue, but you decide not to say it, your masochism winning out. “I'll let you off counting the last three, but I'll strike harder than before, understand?” You whimper and nod your head, the safeword returning to the tip of your tongue, before your swallow it again.  
  
Without warning the first of the extra punishment struck across your backside, harder and far more painful as promise. You bit the pillow as your breaths turn harder and more ragged than before, a small whimper escaping your lips into the pillow as it dampens with your tears. You could feel a fresh line of blood already making its journey from that single strike, and knew two more would be joining it soon.

 

The second one struck, and you let out a small scream as the pain raced across your abused backside. A buzzing started in your ears and you had to force yourself to breathe, the pain making it hard to even remember basic automated stuff. You could feel your heart pounding in your chest as you concentrated on your breathing.

 

Whether intentional or not, Jack waited until your breathing became unforced again before his final strike. It came across the middle of your thighs with a loud smack, and a pain unlike anything before. You didn’t know if you'd reached your pain tolerance or if the final affliction was just that bad, but you stopped being able to hear anything and you felt like you were going to pass out.

 

Several minutes passed which felt like a lifetime, before you finally heard Jacks voice softly asking if you were ok, his voice filled with concern. You weakly nod your head, as he untied your wrists and brings a glass of water to your lips, which you eagerly drink up, your body returning to normal, bar the fire racing across your ass and thighs and balling up in your belly.  
  
  
“Jack” Your voice was husky and breathless with need, as you found it again. “Please I need more.”

 

He sat on the bed and ran his thumb over your lips, the calloused pad a contrast to the softness of your silky lips. “Hmm” he grumbled deep in his chest, a small smile at the corners of his lips, a gleam returning to his eyes. “Do you now? You'll have to excuse me but can you explain exactly what 'more' is?” A smug look now fully plastered on his face, knowing full well what you needed more of.

 

“You Jack. I need you. Fuck. I need you in me, on me, fucking me. Jack please.” You whined, the flame in your belly matched only by the flame spreading across your reddening cheeks. His response was to chuckle, a slightly sinister sound as the sadistic side of him awakened again. “That’s Commander Morrison to you, Cadet.”  
  
You whined pitifully again, as the muscular man climbed behind you and reached next to your head for a towel you hadn’t realised was there earlier. Gently he patted away most of the blood from your ass and thighs, though some of the worse areas still continued to ooze. Once satisfied he chucked the towel to the floor and gently nudged your thighs apart with his knee.

 

He ran a finger from you knee along the inside of your thigh, being careful not to touch any of the welts, and stopping just as it became slickened with your arousal. He mirrored the same action on the other leg, a small laugh as you wiggled your ass in frustration. With a feather-like touch he traced the line of your drenched lips, once again giving no satisfaction.

 

He plunged two of his fingers within you, giving no forewarning of his actions, and you let out a breathy moan as they filled you. Whilst it wasn’t his cock, it was more than nothing, and for that you were grateful for. As they massaged within you, his thumb made increasingly smaller circles around your clit, though never actually touching it, much to your frustration.

 

“Please, Jack.” You moaned. His thumb broke contact and he leaned forward to whisper in your ear. “Please who?” You groaned as you felt his erect member on your ass and back, wishing for it to be within your depths. “Please, Commander Morrison.” He chuckled before placing a sharp nip on the edge of your ear. “That's better, Cadet. Now what are you asking for?”

 

You took a shaky breath in, referring to him by his title was hotter than you'd have previously imagined. “Please touch me, please fuck me and use me as you want to. Use and abuse me as you see fit. I need you. I need you. Please, Sir” You added the last bit with a small whine to your voice, a pleading desperation throughout.

 

Small bites trailed down your neck to its crease, where he planted a large bite, the skin across your shoulder already covered in bruises at various stages of fading. Whilst some were from your vigorous training regime, the vast majority were made by the man adding another to your collection. “Ok then, I'll give your your wishes, this time.” He said huskily into your neck before planting a light kiss on the newly forming bruise.

 

Quickly he unhooked the clasp of your bra, and tossed it to one side, as you clambered to your hands and knees. In one motion he grasped your hips and impaled you upon his cock, hilting himself. You let out a strangled cry, part from the delightfulness of being filled by him, partly from the pain of the welts being grasped.

 

Not caring to give you time to adjust Jack started to pound his cock into you straight away, his thrusts consistent and hard. You wanted to moan but couldn’t as his roughness had emptied your lungs of air, so instead you let your head drop to the pillow as he relentlessly entered your folds.

 

A hand left your hips to grasp your hair “Not so easy there Cadet, head up, understood?” He commanded, roughly pulling your ponytailed hair, tilting your head back as far as it would go. “Yessir!” You squeaked out, pain and pleasure intertwining into one. “Good girl.”he growled, letting go of your hair.

 

You were about to whimper at the loss of sensation the pulling of your hair caused when you felt his nails rake across your back. Moaning you let your head drop again, before his hand pulled it back up and raked across your back again, this time breaking skin. He spanked your already abused ass as his fingers dug into you hips, tears returning to your eyes, along with intense pleasure.  
  
He reached around and started pinching and pulling at your sensitive nipples, earning gasps and moans as he did. More bites soon covered your neck and shoulders, most of them bleeding from the harshness of his teeth. White clouds soon covered your vision as you neared your end, the abuse to your body masquerading as pleasure.

 

His hand trailed over your belly as he reached between your dripping cunt, the throbbing clit hidden between your lower lips. He once again traced small circles around it, before harshly gripping and pulling it. You growled low and bestial, so close to your climax, the sound reverberating around the room. Chuckling he did it again, the thrusts increasing in viciousness as he did so, this time also rolling it in his thumb. He bit once more on the crook of your neck and the fire within came undone as your cunt twitched around his hard, thick cock.

 

Jack groaned as you orgasmed, his relentless pounding becoming more and more erratic, blood dripping from the clawed hands at your hips. One final thrust and he came within you, small globules of his hot cum escaping down your legs. Jack rested his forehead between your shoulder blades, a small bead of sweat dripping onto your back, his chest panted against your back as he rode out his own climax within your still twitching sheath.

 

He sat back up, his still hard dick pulling out of you. A whimper escaped at the loss of his cock within you but you gratefully sank back down to the bed and awaiting pillows. Small drops of cum dropped onto you as he moved off the bed, a second towel being used to clean himself off. You heard him drop something on the table next to you but were too exhausted to check what it was.

 

The sound of a zip filled the silence, and you made the effort to turn your head and see the medical kit he procured for your back, ass and thighs. He certainly planned everything in advance, you thought to yourself. Your face screwed up in pain as he cleaned and applied antiseptic to the open wounds on your body, the bin by your bed rapidly filling up with the used medical supplies. The worst ones he applied gauze to, an added protection from the possibility of infection.

 

He put the kit away and looked down at your exhausted, battered form. Sighing he bent down and kissed your cheek. “Perhaps I took it a little too far, I'm sorry.” He ran his fingers through his hair, sorrow filling his quiet voice. “Jack, I really enjoyed it. I'll be sore for a while, but it was worth it. Perhaps I should disrespect you more often.” You ended cheekily. Jack growled. “Don't even think about it, or this will seem like a holiday compared to what I'll give you then. Now sleep, I'll be here when you wake up again, don't worry.” Your eyes were closed before he even finished the sentence.

 


End file.
